Alma de Fogo
by Wolvi
Summary: Severus volta para casa e encontra a garota que está em suas memórias.


Esta história é uma tradução de "Soul of Fire",escritapor Melissa O'Keefe originalmente em italiano e depois em inglês, versão que serve de base para o texto aqui apresentado. A ela, agradeço a generosidade de me deixar transpor para o português a obra de sua imaginação.

_This story is a translation of "Soul of Fire",by Melissa O'Keefe, originaly written in Italian and then in English, version which was the basis for the textnow published.I thank her a lot for letting me translate to Portuguese the work of her imagination. _

* * *

**Alma de Fogo **

(Melissa O'Keefe, com tradução de renatawolvie)

Resumo: quem é a garota incomodando Severus em suas memórias?

Referência: Ordem da Fênix

A carta de Severus era interminável, como todas são, a tinta preta gravada com violência no pergaminho. Quando eu leio suas cartas eu quase posso vêlo, olhos negros e punhos cerrados, sozinho nas masmorras de Sonserina. Eu já sei dos fatos, pois mantive contato com Dumbledore durante estes meses, e mesmo à distância nossa comunidade está firme apoiando as atividades da Ordem. Lendo as últimas notícias eu me senti impotente, e fria. Hogwarts está a salvo, mas Voldemort permanece em nossos pesadelos, e a maior parte do trabalho dos últimos meses foi praticamente inútil. As palavras de Dumbledore eram duras, mas cheias de esperança. Aquelas de Severus eram apenas amargas. Se ele não tivesse encerrado a carta prometendo que viria logo, com a lua nova, se ele não o tivesse feito, eu teria partido imediatamente para Hogwarts.

A casa dele não mudou nada. O vento ainda consome a areia e as colinas, sopra do mar para dentro de cada cômodo, como se soubesse o quanto precisamos dele. A pedra no chão ainda é fria e lisa, a madeira dos telhados estala com a maresia. Se eu fico em silêncio tempo o bastante, ainda posso ouvir a voz de sua mãe, muito longe, cantando em cornualês (1), e a voz de seu pai, baixa e vibrante, murmurando encantos numa língua antiga que eu mal entendo. Eu posso sentir a fumaça penetrante dos caldeirões, o barulho de frascos caindo no chão e se quebrando. O sangue pulsa forte em minhas veias, como se eu novamente fosse uma garotinha assustada.

E, ainda assim, já fazem muitos anos desde que alguém viveu ali. Com portas seladas por antigos feitiços, apenas o vento e a magia ainda habitam estes quartos.

Amar este lugar não é fácil. A terra de nossos pais, herança de magia antiga, o calor, o mar. A mãe de Severus morreu aqui; ela se matou nas colinas que vejo ao longe, além da sombra enevoada do Tintagel (2). Seu pai, cobras tatuadas em ambos os pulsos, devotou sua vida a um conhecimento ancestral que ele não conseguia entender-- que o traiu, tornando-o um escravo de Voldemort, e eventualmente tornando-o sua vítima. Severus lutou toda sua vida para não ser como o pai. Mas este lugar moldou nossos destinos, e nós não fomos capazes, nem quisemos, negar seu poder.

Hogwarts era diferente do que tínhamos imaginado. Nós vínhamos de uma terra selvagem, onde o conhecimento mágico era sagrado e vibrava no ar. Hogwarts era cheia de sangues-ruins ignorantes sobre seus poderes, garotos que consideravam magia apenas um jogo divertido, um jeito de abrir uma porta sem a chave, ou pegar um livro sem se levantar da cadeira. Eles temiam a nossa magia e a chamavam de Arte das Trevas. Eles não sabiam. Eles realmente não faziam idéia. Tinham esquecido sua história, a fonte de seu poder, e o quão misterioso era o passado que os havia criado. Eles queriam saber apenas do presente, da escola, da pontuação do quadribol, talvez de um futuro trabalhando no Ministério, e que marca de vassouras poderiam comprar. Se eles apenas pudessem imaginar. Voldemort já tinha tomado suas almas.

E mesmo nós, herdeiros das artes antigas, éramos incapazes de lutar. Éramos vítimas e executores ao mesmo tempo, o pior destino. Quando eu era uma garota, minha mãe costumava contar a história de Morgana, como ela foi incapaz de encontrar Avalon na neblina, sobre Merlin, frio e imóvel, ainda um prisioneiro de Nimue (3) e de seu próprio poder. E eu costumava olhar para o mar e pensar, como podemos achar nosso caminho, saber quem somos, ser novamente o que costumávamos ser?

Não podemos. Eu sei disso agora, que vivi minha vida do jeito que queria. Nossa história é muito corrompida, nosso passado muito distante, o presente cruel e vazio, ainda que tenhamos aprendido muitas coisas no caminho. Kevin me ensinou que não importa onde estamos ou onde escolhemos viver, porque o que somos trazemos conosco todos os dias. Enquanto um homem muito sábio ensinou Severus que não há escolhas que não possam ser desfeitas -- apenas a confiança pode verdadeiramente marcar a profundidade das nossas almas. E espero que alguém, se não eu, possa ensiná-lo que por mais que nos escondamos em uma masmorra sombria e triste, nossa alma está sempre lá, visível através de nossos olhos.

Custou a morte de Black para convencer Severus a voltar. Viver não é fácil, quando alguém que detestamos morre.

Quando criança, eu achava que não havia terra tão bela quanto esta. Eu costuma respirar o mar e as histórias do nosso passado, desenhar o que via e o que apenas imaginava, dando vida aos rabiscos no papel apenas com o toque dos dedos. Eu não entendia a necessidade de Severus de fugir, sua urgência por conhecimento, por devorar o mundo inteiro. Para mim, o tempo era lento e perfeito, e é preciso fazer silêncio para ouvi-lo. Eu não entendida porque ele vinha atrás de mimquando eu subia as colinas; sempre terminávamos brigando e gritando um para o outro que nos odiávamos. Eu não entendia porque ele estava sempre tão triste, mesmo quando no fundo dos seus olhos eu podia claramente ver um sorriso. Severus tinha seis anos de idade, e já sabia como esconder tudo. No dia em que a mãe dele morreu, ele veio até mim ao anoitecer, quando o céu ainda estava claro. Fechou a porta do meu quarto e sentou-se silenciosamente na minha cama, sem me olhar. Eu não consegui dizer nada; apenas fiquei sentada, desenhando com carvão até cair no sono. Quando minha mãe me acordou, já estava escuro. Severus dormia encolhido no canto da cama, e seus olhos estavam secos. Ela o cobriu com um cobertor azul e me trouxe para dormir no outro quarto. Naquela noite, fiquei acordada e pensei em Severus dormindo sozinho na minha cama, e então na mãe dele, branca e fria, como os pescadores a trouxeram para o topo da colina em seus braços.

Ao contrário dele, eu aceitei inteiramente este lugar, e fiquei. Depois de Hogwarts, eu voltei, peguei minhas tintas e fiz exatamente o que queria. Pintei todos os dias até que alguém comprou minha primeira tela e a pendurou na sua casa porque isso o fazia feliz. Eu olhei Kevin direto nos seus olhos e disse que sim, que me casaria com ele, e era melhor achar logo um druida antes que eu mudasse de idéia. Tivemos um bebê com olhos azuis e belos cabelos como os nossos, eu contei para ele as lendas de Glastonbury e a história da Dama do Lago (4).

Não há muitos magos que conhecem e se lembram dos antigos rituais. E ainda assim, na escuridão da noite, quando as fogueiras são acesas, ninguém veste a máscara do presente. Então, o amanhecer chega e tudo some, como se aquelas pessoas não pudessem viver fora da floresta. Até uma jovem bruxa provando um vestido em uma loja do Beco Diagonal ou um bruxo absorto num livro em Flourish and Blotts reconhece a face que eles viram escurecida pela fumaça, borrada pelo calor do fogo, e se agitandoao som dos tambores. Como eu, eles vieram para entender sua alma ancestral, mas vivem no presente. Talvez eles sejam Comensais da Morte, talveztrabalhem no Ministério, não importa. Como nós, eles apenas querem saber quem somos, almas de fogo, personagens de um rito ancestral que não consegue desaparecer.

Na noite passada, já estava escuro quando as fogueiras foram acesas, bem no meio da clareira. O vento estava soprando nas tendas, trazendo o som dos tambores. Magos e bruxas sentavam ao redor dos círculos e suas vozes subiam e baixavam juntas, seguindo palavras quase esquecidas. Seus olhos estavam queimando -- em fogo por trás das máscaras. Então começou, o som dos tambores ficou mais intenso, as vozes mais altas, os cantos urgentes. Com o canto dos olhos, segui uma sombra escura aterrisando na borda da floresta, e andei até ela, um pé atrás do outro, tentando desatar o nó na garganta. Na escuridão, eu podia distinguir apenas seu contorno, e o brilho da serpente de prata que fechava seu casaco.

"Espero que você não vá questionar o meu estilo de vôo", disse ele, tão logoparei em sua frente. Fiquei muito feliz em ouvir um tom de descontração em sua voz baixa e sombria, e respondi sem respiração.

"Oh, você é tão sensível. Já fazem trinta anos desde que eu brinquei sobre seu estilo de vôo, e --", e eu não pude terminar a frase, porque ele veio em minha direção e me rodeou com seus braços, me segurando com tanta força que eu quase não conseguia respirar. Baixei minha cabeça e encostei minha testaem seu ombro, senti seu coração sob a pele, no ritmo dos tambores, e o abracei o mais forte que pude.

Além de uma fixação que não durou mais que três semanas durante nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts, e que culminou num beixo carinhoso e altamente embaraçoso, eu nunca estive apaixonada por Severus. Mas sempre gostei dele, desde que era um garoto pálido e assustador que me dizia coisas horríveis, desde quando ele pegava minha mão e me levava para longe quando estávamos na sua casa e o seu pai começava a gritar.Eu nunca fui o seu tipo; ele sempre preferiu bruxas com olhos incansáveis e paixões sombrias. Eu simpatizei com uma delas muito tempo atrás, mesmosendo fria e antipática para diabo, mas ele não entendeu que a amava, e deixou que ela fosse embora. Eu não fui capaz de convencê-lo de que as mulheres fogem porque querem ser seguidas. De qualquer forma, nossa amizade é uma das coisas mais importantes que tenho na vida, eme orgulho de ser quem ele procura quando precisa de alguém. Apenas se sua vida não fosse tão difícil.

Na cozinha, eu assistia Severus bebendo a caneca de chá que eu tinha preparado em silêncio, enquanto meu filho Andrew brincava no chão com um dado mágico. As faces mudavam a cada vez que ele o jogava.

"Posso perguntar como você está?"

Sabia que podia, talvez eu fosse uma das poucas pessoas a quem ele permitia esse tipo de pergunta. Ele ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco sob os cabelos dessarrumados. Seus olhos estavam cansados e distantes. Olhar para eles era doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito reconfortante. Ainda era ele dentro daqueles olhos negros, ele estava lá, e sua alma estava queimando de tanta vida.

"Preciso ficar longe de Hogwarts, pelo menos por enquanto", respondeu devagar. Ele segurava a caneca com as duas mãos.

Eu queria dizer que ele deveria ter vindo antes, que seu futuro em Hogwarts não estava escrito em rocha, mas seus olhos me disseram que ele já sabia disso. "Você planeja ficar na sua casa?", disse, ao contrário.

"Sim. Sim, claro."

"Você sabe que pode ficar aqui, se quiser, há a cabana", disse, servindo mais chá.

"Você não está pintando lá?"

"Sim, mas anos atrás eu reformei os quartos antigos, então agora tem meu ateliê e também um lugar para ficar. Quando Brian e sua filha, Aileen, vieram aqui no ano passado, eles dormiram na cabana.

"É, Brian me contou."

Severus baixou os olhos. Eu sabia o que significava para ele voltar para casa, e sabia também que não falaríamos sobre isso, não naquela noite. Era o passado dele, não o meu, e ele precisa lidar com isso sozinho. Eu aprendi a respeitar nossa distância há muitos anos, e esta tem sido a chave da nossa amizade.

"Tem certeza que não quer ficar?", perguntei de novo. Eu realmente queria que ele ficasse, não era apenas delicadeza. Queria que ele soubesse que não estaba sozinho, nunca esteve, mesmo que eu tenha escolhido viver outra vida longe dele. Mas ele já sabia disso, é claro.

"Claro que sim. Eu tenho que ir."

Eu o vi levantar-se da cadeira, fechar o casaco e baixar um olhar silencioso para o meu filho.

"Até amanhã, tio", disse Andrew sem se virar, sentindo a sua partida.

"Boa noite, Andrew", ele respondeu.

"Vejo você amanhã, então. Eu quero mostrar alguns dos quadros que pintei este ano, na verdade, tem um que eu queria que você levasse", disse, olhando para ele.

Seus olhos brilharam um pouco. Vi seus lábios relaxarem em um sorriso.

"Minha masmorra já se parece com uma galeria de arte. Vou ter que começar a cobrar ingresso".

"Mas você vem às minhas exposições e olha para alguns quadros com um olhar que, nos sonhos mais loucos, todo artista quer ver -- como se as cores fossêm tão belas que você não poderia viver sem elas. Veja, eu precisava dar aqueles quadros para você!"

"Quando vi o último naquela galeria em Londres, eu pensei que não podia viver sem ele, mas agora eu mudei completamente de idéia. O mar está sempre em tempestade -- algumas vezes eu acordo à noite por causa dobarulho do vento, e eu não sei se você sabe, mas às vezes pela manhã eu encontro água no chão. Vou acabar achando também um peixe, mais cedo ou mais tarde!"

"Eu sei que você adora aquele quadro..."

Severus baixou os olhos e afundou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

"É a coisa mais bonita que eu tenho", disse, olhando para mim novamente.

"Boa Noite, Sev."

"Boa Noite, Vivian."

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e da janela eu pude ver apenas sua sombra se erguendo na escuridão acima das árvores, e voando em direção à velha casa dos Snape.

* * *

(1) Cornualês: inglês antigo falado na região da Cornuália, uma península da Grã-Bretanha. 

(2) Tintagel: ilha localizada na Cornuália; ou castelo no mesmo local. É citada na mitologia do Rei Arthur. No original, não fica claro se o texto está se referindo à ilha ou castelo.

(3) Morgana, Merlin e Nimue: personagens bruxos da mitologia do Rei Arthur. Nimue é conhecida aqui no Brasil como "A Dama do Lago", mas também pode ser chamada de Viviane. De acordo com as histórias, Merlin teria se apaixonado por Nimue, que queria apenas seu conhecimento mágico. Eventualmente, o grande bruxo acabou sendo preso pela amante, que se disfarça de conselheiro do Rei Arthur para ter mais poder.

(4) Glastonbury: colina na Inglaterra, também parte das histórias de Arthur. Hoje abriga o maior festival de música daquele país.


End file.
